Verdadera Luz
by Melanny
Summary: Kuroko y Akashi perdonan todos los errores que pudieron tener en un pasado mientras estaban en la Winner Cup. Kuroko, tras pensar una y otra vez en el momento íntimo que tuvo con Akashi, al día siguiente el cansancio se hace presente. Kuroko se sumerge en un profundo sueño, donde el amor de su vida reaparece. One-shot.


**Bueno, Hola a todos!~ Aquí les traigo una exitosa producción-okno.**

**A decir verdad, este es mi primer fic, de esta pareja y de este anime. Estoy muy nerviosa pero a la vez muy contenta. Amo demasiado está pareja y me derrito por ella, es por eso que en manga esperaba mas Akakuro para el final de manga por Dios!? **

**Pero bueno, dejando de lado mis traumas, espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia. Aclaraciones, al final del one-shot.**

**"Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, fue creado por: Tadatoshi Fujimaki"**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdadera luz~<strong>

Era un día cualquiera en la escuela de Seirin. Con el Sol en lo alto, y sin quemar mucho, dejaba su luz pasar a través de las grandes ventanas de los salones. Las nubes no se pronunciaban mucho por el horizonte y los alumnos que yacían en el patio haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento sonreían por el bello día que les había otorgado Dios.

Pero este no es el caso de Kuroko Tetsuya, quien, sentado en la última carpeta de su salón, se encontraba recostado mirando el horizonte ignorando la clase, los alumnos que estaban en el patio e incluso su propia existencia. Habían pasado menos de 24 horas cuando Kuroko y todo el equipo de basketball de Seirin le había ganado al equipo de Rakuzan en la Winner Cup. Todo era alegría, emoción, gritos, lágrimas... Mientras todos festejaban la victoria de Seirin, hubo un hombre dentro del equipo que borró su sonrisa y apagó la felicidad que sentía al ver, no muy lejos de él, a su ex-capitán, Akashi Seijuro, con los ojos completamente abiertos de la impresión mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. La humilde sombra se acercó sigilosamente hacia su ex-capitán, el resto de los miembros del equipo de Rakuzan se habían acercado al equipo de Seirin para las felicitaciones correspondientes, porque al final, solo era un juego.

—Akashi-kun…—susurró parado frente a él.

Este simplemente no respondió, aún seguía anonadado por la victoria del equipo contrario, su cabeza seguía sumergida en muchos pensamientos que lo bombardeaban sin piedad.

Kuroko lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, a pesar de estar sudados y cansados, él lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar. No sabía si sus lágrimas eran de felicidad porque Akashi había regresado o si lloraba de tristeza porque este no aceptaba la derrota.

—Akashi-kun, por favor... —lo abrazó más fuerte.

Este lentamente fue reaccionando, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kuroko mientras se arqueaba un poco y escondía su cabeza en uno de los hombros de este y comenzaba a llorar libremente. Así se quedaron un buen rato, abrazados, llorando, sin importar el resto, sin importar nada más que ellos dos.

—Kuroko, lo siento, perdóname por favor… —susurró Akashi en el oído de Kuroko.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Seijuro, has vuelto y eso me basta—habló Kuroko mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron, y se miraron fijamente mientras sonreían ante lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que ocurrió en Teiko quedo atrás, ahora Akashi volvía a ser el mismo y eso le bastaba a Kuroko, nada más, solo él, siempre él.

—Akashi, ¿estás bien? —se acercó Mayuzumi.

Ambos giraron hacia la sombra de Rakuzan, mejor dicho, el mal reemplazo de la sombra del sexto hombre fantasma. Akashi frunció el ceño, Mayuzumi había arruinado un momento íntimo entre Akashi y la verdadera sombra. Aunque eso no era lo principal, Akashi había sido visto con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, mezcladas con sudor y sus ojos semi rojos, algo que era inaceptable para el emperador que acababa de ser derrocado. Akashi sabía muy bien a qué personas debía mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y las personas que conformaban su equipo no estaban dentro de ese grupo de personas a las que Akashi les tenía confianza.

—Estoy bien gracias —respondió tajantemente.

Mayuzumi no respondió, entendía perfectamente la frialdad de su capitán, así que se retiró de su alrededor lo más rápido posible. El resto del equipo de Rakuzan se limitó a no acercarse a ellos, ya que al parecer no querían sufrir el rechazo de su capitán tal y como lo había hecho con Mayuzumi.

Después de ello, un compañero de Kuroko lo jaló hacia el interior del equipo de Seirin para que compartiera la euforia de la victoria, lo llenaron de besos, revoloteo de pelos, risas, más llanto, entre otras cosas. Esa era la forma de mostrar euforia en el equipo de Seirin; entre tantas sacudidas de un lado a otro para las felicitaciones de cada miembro de su equipo. Lo único que pudo notar Kuroko fue como Akashi se retiraba se la cancha de juego, ignorando a su entrenador y a su equipo, quienes le rogaban que se quedara.

* * *

><p>Kuroko sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras cerraba sus ojos. El no haber dormido pensando una y otra vez en ese momento íntimo que tuvo con Akashi después de tanto tiempo, ahora le estaba cobrando el peso.<p>

Un ligero viento, eso fue lo que sintió Kuroko cuando abrió sus ojos y observó que todo estaba en blanco. Se levantó de su mesa y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la nada.

_"Esto es… Extraño" _—pensó Kuroko.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse a lo lejos. Giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido, y divisó una sombra que se fue acercando lenta y decididamente hacia él.

— ¿Akashi-kun?

Cada vez la extraña figura iba tomando forma, los pasos cada vez más cerca, dos destellos fugaces de color rojo aparecieron de la sombra.

—Akashi-kun...

El pelo rojizo, ojos rojos, una suave sonrisa perfecta, ligeramente más alto que él. Con zapatos elegantes, terno color plomo; camisa, corbata y cinturón a juego. Siempre tan majestuoso, tan imponente, tan... Emperador.

—Tetsuya.

Esa era la melodiosa voz que al pronunciar su nombre lo hacía temblar, en un pasado, como una gelatina; actualmente se encontraba en la misma situación.

Frente a frente, ambos mirándose fijamente, se comunicaban sin palabra alguna, ambos entendían perfectamente lo que necesitaban; esa conexión que siempre hubo entre los dos, la verdadera luz junto a la verdadera sombra. Porque sí, Akashi era una luz fuerte, incandescente, inacabable... Y Kuroko era el complemento de esta, una sombra, una simple sombra que ocultaba todo lo que la luz dejaba de mostrar. Akashi lo encontró y entendió a la perfección su posición, la posición de ser invisible ante el resto.

_"Yo soy el único que puede verte sin problemas Tetsuya. Porque yo soy tu verdadera luz, soy la luz de toda la generación de los milagros; sin embargo, tú eres mi opuesto, tú eres el que oculta todo lo que dejo de iluminar. Simplemente estás junto a mí, nadie nos puede separar... Somos un complemento Tetsuya, un complemento perfecto"._

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Kuroko, Akashi tenía razón, siempre tuvo la razón, porque él nunca pudo separarse de la verdadera luz. Por más que intentara buscar reemplazos, estas luces solo duraban un momento, satisfacían a la sombra en el campo de juego, solo ahí. Pero dentro y fuera de la cancha Kuroko seguía siendo una sombra, eso nadie se lo podía quitar, y Akashi lo entendía. Es por eso que Akashi era la verdadera luz. Ya que dentro y fuera de la cancha de juego, Akashi seguía siendo eso, una luz, fuerte e incandescente que no solo lo abastecía a él, sino a todos a su alrededor. Su luz era tan poderosa que todos quedaban maravillados por él. Tal vez era demasiada su luz, que la sombra era mínima y notoria, he ahí la razón de su falta de presencia.

—Tetsuya, ¿en qué piensas? —una suave mano se posó ligeramente en su mejilla.

—En las palabras que Akashi-kun me dijo en Teiko —hizo una pausa— explicándome el verdadero motivo de ser una sombra.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del emperador, al parecer recordando lo que le dijo a Kuroko en Teiko.

—Ya veo... —susurró desviando la mirada.

Kuroko notó que eso le había incomodado, pero... ¿Por qué?

—Akashi-kun, ¿dije algo malo? —cogió la mano de Akashi que estaba a punto de retirarla de su mejilla.

—No, no hiciste nada malo, Tetsuya.

— ¿Entonces por qué Akashi-kun se ha puesto así? —habló con una notoria tristeza.

—Me he puesto a pensar... ¿Por qué a pesar de ser una luz, soy malo?

No hubo respuesta.

—Quiero decir, siempre te he dicho que soy la verdadera luz, que siempre he sido el que ha llevado a la generación de los milagros a la victoria, a la grandeza; pero... Soy malo, soy muy malo. Te hice daño a pesar de ser mi complemento, mi amante. En cambio tú, eres imperceptible, te dicen sombra sin entender el verdadero significado de ello. Además eres sencillo, humilde, bueno; todo lo contrario a mí. Te he lastimado tanto...

—Akashi-kun —el nombrado lo miró directo a los ojos— nosotros somos como el yin y el yang, nunca nos podremos alejar definitivamente, siempre estaremos unidos, a pesar de todo... Nunca podría separarme de ti, Seijuro-kun —esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Akashi sonrió ante las palabras del peli-celeste, siempre tan preciso y sincero en la elección de sus palabras.

—Te amo, más que cuando estábamos en Teiko. —susurró.

Kuroko sintió sus mejillas arder, sentía como si esas palabras fueran dichas por primera vez. Estaba anonadado por su grandeza y belleza. Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba y mucho.

—Yo también te amo, Akashi-kun, —sonrió ampliamente—más que en Teiko.

Ambos se sonrieron con notorio rubor en sus mejillas, sentían como si fuese la primera vez que se declaraban su amor. Tal vez la distancia en lugar de desvanecer su amor, simplemente sirvió para fortalecerlo.

Akashi posicionando su otra mano en la otra mejilla libre de Kuroko, hizo que lo mirara fijamente. Kuroko se perdió en la penetrante mirada roja de su amante, este se acercó lentamente a él. Tal y como su primera vez, ya no había sonrisas. Kuroko desvío su mirada hacia los labios de Akashi que, lentos y un tanto entreabiertos, se acercaban a los suyos.

— ¿Nervioso? —preguntó Akashi aún mirando el rostro de Kuroko.

—Contigo nunca —dirigió su mirada a su amante.

Fue Kuroko quien rompió la corta distancia que había entre ellos. Sus labios se juntaron abruptamente, y luego comenzaron a moverse lentamente, disfrutando del momento, del sabor del otro. Akashi bajó sus manos hacia la cintura de Kuroko mientras que este envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, atrayéndose mutuamente. El beso fue tomando más pasión y a la vez más salvajismo; sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro mientras que sus bocas intentaban no caer sumisos ante la boca del otro. Kuroko puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Akashi, envolviendo sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rojizos del otro. Lo amaba, definitivamente lo amaba y lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado.

—Quiero un yin-yang —fue lo único que dijo Kuroko separándose de Akashi para tomar aire.

Akashi lo miró de manera extraña, ¿Para qué Kuroko quería un yin-yang en estos momentos?

—Deseo mostrarte lo que realmente somos —hizo una pausa— personalmente...

Akashi le sonrió ampliamente aceptando su invitación. De pronto, Kuroko escuchó el sonido del timbre de la escuela, miró a Akashi y este se desvaneció de entre sus brazos. Kuroko miró el suelo y este se volvía negro al momento de caer. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en su propia oscuridad.

Para cuando volvió abrir los ojos, observo a Kagamine con su celular tomándole una foto. Ciertamente eso le incomodó pero no dijo nada, puesto que su actual luz temporal guardó rápidamente su celular.

—Te has quedado dormido toda la clase y el profesor no te ha pillado, en cambio a mí me han gritado más de cinco veces —se quejó.

—Es porque eres un Bakagamine —respondió con simpleza.

— _¡Oi! _¡Eso no es verdad! —levantó la voz indignado.

— ¡Chicos! —se escuchó un grito desde la entrada.

Ambos movieron sus cabezas hacia la entrada trasera de su salón. Ahí se encontraba Riko, la entrenadora del equipo de Basketball, quien estaba más que contenta con el triunfo de ayer. Y detrás de ella se encontraba el resto del equipo, quienes tenían unas caras de cansancio y de dolor producto al esfuerzo físico del día anterior.

—Vallamos por el almuerzo al patio, esta vez invitaré yo —habló la entrenadora sacando algunos yenes de su bolsillo.

—Yo voy —dijo Kagamine, entusiasmado, poniéndose de pie.

Kuroko simplemente lo siguió en silencio, cuando a mitad de camino sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Se detuvo, sacó el celular y lo abrió, observó en la pantalla un mensaje; pulsó la tecla de abrir y observó que era un mensaje de Akashi Seijuro.

_"Te amo, más que cuando estábamos en Teiko... Fue un lindo sueño, Tetsuya, espero verte lo más pronto posible para que me expliques personalmente lo que somos con el yin-yang._

_Akashi S."_

Kuroko esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

_"El también ha soñado lo mismo" _—pensó Kuroko mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular con el mensaje aún abierto.

— ¿De quién es el mensaje? —se acercó Kagamine al celular de Kuroko.

—Kagamine-kun no debe mirar lo que no debe —rápidamente cerró su teléfono mientras borraba su sonrisa.

Kuroko guardó su celular en su bolsillo y miró al resto del equipo, quienes tenían la cabeza desviada a un lado mientras que se cubrían la boca con una mano y un notable sonrojo llamativo se hacía presente en sus rostros. Kuroko no dijo ni mostró nada en su rostro, no entendía del todo la actitud de sus compañeros; sin embargo, por dentro su ser sonreía ampliamente tras el mensaje de Akashi Seijuro, su verdadera luz.

**Ta-Da! espero os haya gustado mucho, lo hice cuando estaba medio dormida mientras miraba mangas Akakuro *obsesión*así que cualquier falta ortográfica, pos ahora ya saben el por qué.**

**!Aclaraciones!**

**Use el yin yang, por los siguientes motivos:**

**1)Kuroko es el yin (parte oscura), hago referencia a que él es una sombra. **

**2)El yin tiene un puntito blanco, aquí hago referencia a que Kuroko a pesar de ser una sombra y que no muestre emoción alguna para con el resto. En el interior es una persona de buenos sentimientos.**

**3)Akashi es el yang (parte blanca), hago referencia a que él es la luz incandescente.**

**4)El yang tiene un punto negro, hago referencia a que Akashi es una persona mala, que solo quiere ganar a pesar de todo, que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente para sacar el máximo provecho de ellos. *esta es mi forma de pensar***

**5)El yin y el yang siempre van juntos y por lo que leí en wikipedia, son dos fuerzas opuestas y complementarias. *Espero que con esto se entienda* **

**Para mas información, consulten wikipedia.**

**Les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus reviews para saber que les pareció la historia. Nada de ofensas, solo críticas constructivas y si tiene algún pedido, estaría muy feliz de complacerlas.**


End file.
